Por Acaso
by Shakinha
Summary: Tem gente que precisa de um empurrãozinho pra chegar em alguém. Tem gente que precisa de um tabefe na cara.


Ficlet escrita para o Projeto Não Temos Nome do fórum multifandom Ledo Engano.

Prompt: "You punched me in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend"

Ficlet com OTP.

**Por Acaso**

Os alunos daquela escola sempre diziam que Feliciano Vargas era o sujeito mais animado do lugar, tinha vários amigos e estava sempre presente nas festas que os colegas organizavam. Outro aspecto que todos concordavam sobre o jovem italiano de 17 anos era o seu potencial para ser desastrado, ainda que ele nunca fizesse de propósito. Como da vez em que, na aula de química, deixou cair um frasco de formol que espelhou o cheiro forte da substância por toda a sala, ou quando acertava a bola na cabeça de alguém na aula de educação física, ou quando derrubou a pilha de livros da bibliotecária ao esbarrar no balcão da saída da biblioteca. As pessoas diziam que seu irmão gêmeo, Lovino, tinha o mesmo potencial, mas como era menos animado e mais anti-social, não causava tanto estrago.

Certo dia, Feliciano estava no corredor da escola, esperando o início das aulas e conversando animadamente com seu amigo americano, Alfred Jones. Ele contava para Alfred sobre a vez em que visitara o Rainbow Magicland, um parque de diversões próximo de Roma, nas férias de verão e, como um bom italiano, gesticulava bastante ao descrever as inúmeras atrações em que se divertira com seu irmão. Enquanto descrevia a montanha russa e seu tamanho colossal, com uma pitada de exagero da parte do italiano, acabou batendo com força a mão na cara de alguém enquanto tentava demonstrar tal tamanho. Na mesma hora, virou-se para pedir desculpas e congelou quando deu de cara com Ludwig Beilschmidt, o alemão da sua turma que media quase um metro e oitenta e que tinha músculos com o dobro do tamanho dos de Feliciano, apesar de terem a mesma idade.

\- Ve… Scusi…

O alemão não disse nada, apenas manteve a cara séria e se afastou, deixando o italiano com as pernas trêmulas. Uma das coisas que seu irmão lhe ensinara era que nunca, _nunca_, devia bater em alguém com o dobro do seu tamanho, pois poderia acabar esmagado como uma panqueca. "_Mas panquecas não são esmagadas._" Ele comentou antes de receber um "_Você me entendeu, idiota._" de Lovino.

O sinal para o início das aulas tocou, fazendo com que os alunos que ainda interagiam no corredor entrassem nas salas. Feliciano fez o possível para se sentar bem longe de Ludwig, por precaução. "_Vai saber quando ele vai querer descontar aquele tabefe._" pensou, antes de puxar seu caderno da mochila e seu estojo, com várias canetas coloridas. Logo que a aula se tornou entediante, ou seja, após decorridos 15 minutos, o italiano pôs-se a desenhar nas páginas finais do caderno. A sua preocupação com o fato de Ludwig poder vir a descontar o tabefe que lhe dera não tirava a imagem do alemão da sua cabeça, ou seja, acabara por desenhar o colega com sua expressão de interesse na aula. Ele podia parecer um armário, mas era bonito.

\- O que está desenhando aí, Feli?

Ele fechou o caderno e deu de cara com Kiku, seu amigo japonês. Por uma infelicidade (ou felicidade, ele não sabia) do destino, Kiku também era amigo de Ludwig.

\- Não é nada. Hã… O que vamos almoçar hoje?

\- Não sei, tenho que ver o cardápio do refeitório. - O japonês fez uma careta. - Espero que não tenham hamburguer de novo.

\- Se tiver, quem vai gostar é o Alfred. - Feliciano riu. - Eu queria que tivesse pasta.

Os dois pararam de conversar quando a próxima aula começou e, na hora do almoço, se sentaram juntos no refeitório.

\- Ei, Feli, tem problema se meu amigo se sentar hoje com a gente?

\- Claro que não.

O italiano não se importava em ter mais companhia, mas não esperava que fosse logo o alemão.

\- Olá. - Ele cumprimentou, sério, colocando sua bandeja junto a dos outros dois na mesa.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas comendo, até Kiku se levantar.

\- O que foi? - Feliciano perguntou.

\- Meu suco acabou. Vou pegar mais. - O japonês sorriu , tranquilo, antes de sair em direção da máquina de sucos.

O italiano e o alemão se encararam por um instante, quando resolveram falar ao mesmo tempo.

\- Feliciano…

\- Me desculpe!

Trocaram um olhar confuso antes de Ludwig fazer sinal para que o italiano continuasse a falar.

\- Me desculpe por ter te dado um tapa hoje de manhã. Foi sem querer.

\- Eu sei.

\- Hã? Quer dizer que não está bravo comigo? Não vai me bater?

\- Não, não estou bravo, e… Por que eu bateria em você?

Feliciano sorriu abertamente. Então o alemão não estava bravo e nem ia bater nele, não tinha motivos para se preocupar. Foi a deixa para puxar papo com Ludwig, fazendo mil perguntas e comentários, além de alguns pedidos de cola em provas. Na empolgação, gesticulando novamente, acabou derrubando sua mochila aberta. Muito educado, o alemão logo se levantou para ajudar a recolher as coisas, mas parou quando viu um caderno aberto. O italiano gelou, quando viu que tinha aberto logo na página do desenho. Ludwig apenas recolheu os pertences e os devolveu.

\- Então… Você desenha?

\- Sim. - Ele respondeu, corado.

\- São desenhos bonitos, você tem talento.

E, para a surpresa de Feliciano, Ludwig sorriu, fazendo sua apreensão desaparecer.

\- Ve… Eu tenho outros aqui também. Quer ver?

\- Eu quero, mas acho que não vamos ter tempo aqui. Por que não tomamos um café depois da aula? Assim você pode me mostrar com mais calma.

\- Eu topo!

Os dois apertaram as mãos. A uma certa distância, perto da máquina de sucos, Kiku observava o desenrolar das coisas.

\- Você fez de propósito, não foi? - Perguntou Alfred, se aproximando do japonês, que apenas sorriu.

\- Ludwig nunca admitiria por conta própria que está interessado no Feliciano. Eu só dei um empurrãozinho.

Alfred sorriu de volta, antes de pegar mais um hambúrguer. Aquele alemão precisara, além de um empurrãozinho, de um tabefe na cara para ver que podia ter alguma chance com o italiano.


End file.
